Partners in Crime: Ride or Die
by ramzgurl
Summary: Dom and Sara are back in the exciting sequel to Fast and Furious: Partners in Crime! After 5yrs of being on the run Dom and Sara find themselves back in L.A. to avenge the death of a family member. Along the way they encounter old friends, meet new ones, and uncover a web of lies that runs deeper than they could have imagined. Will they Ride, or will they Die?
1. Liquid Gold

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

 _Summary:_  
 _Dom and Sara are back. Robbing the rich to feed the poor...or something like that. After five years on the run they find themselves back on their old stomping grounds to figure out what and who is responsible for the death of a loved one. The web of lies runs deeper than they thought possible and not everything is as it seems. Will they make the right choices when given the chance? Rated T for language and sexual undertones._

 ** _Chapter One: Liquid Gold_**

It was a bit like deja vu. A abandoned stretch of road, a semi truck, and a crew. It was so close to being the same, yet the differences stood out to Sara like a flashing strobe light. Instead of Los Angeles, it was the Dominican Republic. Instead of DVD players and TV's it was fuel. Instead of Vince, Leon, and Letty, it was Han Lue, Rico Santos, and Leo Tego. Wait. Sara corrected herself. Letty was still part of the crew. Smiling, Sara reflected on how it had come to this moment...

* * *

It had been a welcome surprise.

After almost two years of traveling around Mexico and Central America, Dom and Sara had finally made it to the Dominican. Sara never did ask how Dom knew Rico and Dom never gave up the information freely. All she knew was she and Dom had been welcomed into the family with open arms. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows though.

It had become apparent quickly that the family, the whole region really, had come on to some financial hard times. Inflation was ridiculous and it was becoming difficult for people to purchase even the basic necessities. Sara had offered what money they had in exchange for staying but mama Santos, or just Mama as she asked to be called, had seemed offended by the offer. Instead she and Dom did odd and end jobs around the house to help out. Although now that she thought about it...Dom had spent most of his time in the garage working on the car. Dammit! Why in the hell did she not think of that? Instead she spent most days in the kitchen learning how to cook. It did not go well. Just sayin'...

It was through Rico that they had met Tego. Tego liked to call himself a Bandalero. An outlaw. And proudly explained the differences between a criminal and an outlaw. An outlaw fought for something, broke the law for a better purpose. A criminal took just for the sake of taking. He was particularly opinionated on the big oil companies, the source of most problems for the Dominican at the time. Reputation must have proceeded their coming to the area because shortly after settling in Dom and Sara were approached by Tego about a possible job. Plans were somewhat halted by Tego being arrested for conspiracy, and their contact would not meet with them without Tego there. It was a small matter though, a single bolt cutter and BAM he was out. Sara shook her head at that. It really was poor security.

They ended up in a nightclub where they were meeting a man that they only knew, from Tego, as 'Elvis'. Han, a racer they had met and befriended in Mexico, went to the bar flirting with the first woman he saw and Rico stayed with the car while Dom, Sara, and Tego went to the VIP section to meet with 'Elvis'. Sara stayed just outside the room, keeping an eye on everything and making sure a way to the exits were clear. Some habits were hard to break and she found her cop side sneaking out every once in a while. Dom and Tego went in to talk. It turned out that 'Elvis' was in fact a politician looking for a way to get re-elected and at first seemed reluctant to discuss anything if front of either Dom or Sara. It was only after explaining to him that a crew had already been assembled he gave Dom the lowdown. The 'merchandise' would be fully protected save for a small stretch of road in the mountains. If something happened to it, he knew nothing.

After the meeting broke up Sara and Dom went to a bench and sat. Sara ended up in Dom's lap, straddling his hips. "Does it sound legit to you?"

"Yeah. Sounds pretty straight forward. If we do it right, no one will even know we were there."

Sara smiled at Dom. "Well if there's one thing you know how to set up its a high speed hijacking." She pulled him in for a kiss and he was all too happy to reciprocate.

They became lost in their own little bubble until a familiar voice, one neither had heard for years, spoke out. "You know it really wasn't that hard to track you two down." Looking up they came face to face with Letty. Sara jumped up off Dom's lap to pull her into a hug, both women smiling and laughing when Dom turned it into a group hug. It was good to see a face from home.

After a few days of getting reacquainted with each other they brought Letty into the plan. The team was efficient, over the course of a year they had successfully pulled off several heists and had gotten the 'merchandise' away without incident. The merchandise in this case was good ol' ethanol. Gas. Fuel. Liquid gold in the Dominican. Whoever had the fuel, had the power, and they were giving it back to the people...

* * *

Hearing Dom's voice brought Sara back to the present. They were on yet another heist, biggest one yet and if all went according to plan they'd make off with four tanks of fuel this time. Speeding up to catch up to the truck they would have to work fast, the window they had was small, only about six kilometers. A bigger package meant a bigger payday, but also bigger risk. Dom's voice rang clearly over the walkies for everyone to hear. "All right, we're good to go." He looked over to his right at Sara and to the backseat at Letty. "You ready for this?"

Smiling over at Dom, Sara leaned in for a quick kiss before answering. "You bet your sweet ass we are."

Letty laughed and started to climb out the window. "Let's make some money!" Both women climbed to the hood of the car. Waiting to get close enough to the truck to jump on. Dom radioed for everyone to get into position for the transfer.

As they closed in on the tanker Han's voice came over the com. "l thought we'd be robbing banks by now, not some gas truck in the middle of nowhere."

Letty chuckled and answered him. "Down here, gas is gold, bubba."

Sara started to laugh as they heard Tego remark that banks didn't move and Rico's response that every time he got near a bank they had to break him out of jail. The sad part was that it was true.

Dom's voice rang over the radio "Kill the chatter! Game time."

"l wouldn't piss him off, guys." Sara moved to the end of the hood and jumped onto the back of the tanker quickly climbing up the ladder, Letty right behind her.

As soon as the girls were safely on the truck Dom hit the gas and sped off to the front of the tanker. Slowing down slightly and driving just far enough into the middle where the truck couldn't pass him.

Taking note of the road signs he spoke over the radio. "Okay, guys, we're gonna have to hit this hard and fast. We got four K left before the downgrade."  
Han was first, whipping his truck around to lock on to the tanks. Cara, the final member of the team and a friend of Tego's, climbed out the back of the vehicle and dropped a hook onto the hitch. "Locked and loaded!"

Dropping down in between two of the tanks, Letty and Sara worked in tandem. Sara sprayed liquid nitrogen on the joint until it looked like a piece of ice. As soon as it was ready, Letty brought out a hammer and hit it as hard as she could. In the background they could hear the semi's horn blaring, meaning he was getting irritated with Dom's driving. As soon as the latch was broke Letty let Han know he was good to go. "Liquid gold baby."

Hearing Han give the all clear the girls started to make their way farther up the truck. Dom called out to Tego to let him know he was up. Han couldn't resist a dig at them when they drove past. "Let's see if you can get it under six tries this time, huh, T?"

"De qué estás hablando? Lo haré en un intento!" (What are you talking about? I'll get it in one try!)

Walking across the the tankers Letty called him out on his bullshit. "It's more like three. Come on, Tego, keep it real." Sara laughed out loud at that.

Tego whipped their truck around and Rico went out to toss the hook. They were taking a while to catch up the truck and Dom called out they were running out of road. A triumphant yell rang out as Rico and Tego had in fact managed to hook it in one try. Unfortunately it a short lived victory as the truck put on a burst of speed. Letty was barely able to keep her balance as Sara clung to the ladder she had just started climbing down with all her strength. The truck rams into the back of Dom's car causing and jolt to resonate throughout the whole line. Letty fell forward and Sara, reacting on instinct, reached out and caught her by the arm as she fell. The two barely held on as the truck swerved violently back and forth on the road.

Dom's voice came over the radio, "T, cut loose! Unhitch, unhitch!" Dom's car get's hit again causing him to spin out. Suddenly gunshots rang through the air.  
Backing off enough to get in line with Tego, Dom yelled at him to loose the load. But the violent swerving had caused the latch on the hook to close. There was no way for the to unload. They had come to the downgrade, but realizing that the truck was speeding up and not slowing down Dom knew they had to do something, fast. He sped up and he yelled out to the girls. "We've got to get the tanks loose! Spray that hitch!"

Sara nodded and reached for her gear but Letty yelled back that they didn't have a hammer anymore, having lost it when she fell. Sara sprayed the hitch after Dom yelled at them to do it anyway.

The truck driver swerved all over the road, doing his best to throw the attackers off. Rico hung on but barely made it back into the cab of the truck, their truck moving violently back and forth.

Once the hitch was completely frozen Dom yelled for the girls to hold onto something tight. Sara was on one tank, Letty the other, as Dom pulled a 180, ramming into the hitch causing it to break. Pieces of metal flew everywhere including the tank that Sara was on causing gas to spray out over everything. Tego immediately put the brakes on for the tanks he was attached to and slowly they came to a stop, Letty safely hanging off the back.

Dom was beside the tank, one of two still attached to the semi, and the one that Sara was barely hanging onto. "Sara! Give me your hand!"

Leaning as far over as she could it was still several feet to reach Dom. "I can't reach!"

"You got to jump!"

"Are you crazy?!"

They were coming to a ninety degree turn. The truck driver slammed on the brakes but it was too late. The truck had picked up to much speed. Sara saw the driver bail out of the cab. Dom yelled again that she needed to jump.

"Sara, jump! I've got you!"

Taking a deep breath Sara took a leap of faith, literally. She landed safely on the hood of the car with Dom's arm out to stop her from sliding off. Climbing into the passenger seat she had started out in she looked over to see the now driverless semi loose all control and flip to its side causing the second tank to snap loose. Barely managing to miss being crushed Dom stepped on the gas only to slam on the brakes a moment later and swing them around. The cab along with the first tank sat behind them, blocking the exit, and in front of them, the second tank was rolling towards them bouncing. The sparks from hitting the surrounding rocks caused the gas that had been leaking to ignite. They were trapped. The only way to go was forward.

Dom sat watching the tank bounce. They had to time it just right. Sara was getting nervous.

"Dom." He stared.

"Dom." He revved the engine.

"Dom!" He let off the brake and flew toward the oncoming tank.

* * *

The racing scene in the Dominican was alive. Half the gas was already gone and the rest wouldn't last long. People were coming out of the woodwork to get a share of the 'liquid gold'. Sara and Letty were sitting along the beach enjoying a Corona. Letty brought up the heist. "Man that was a close one today."

Sara's smile faded. "Yeah, it was too close."

"Hey loosen up chica! Yeah it was close but in the end no one was hurt and we got the goods!" Letty tapped her bottle against Sara's.

Smiling, Sara was about to respond when a shrill ringing startled them. Pulling out her cell phone, Sara recognized the number. "Sorry Let. Gotta take this."

Jumping up she answered the phone. "Hey Bri. What's up?"

 _"Hey Sara. Not a whole lot. But I do have some pretty awesome news."_

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Sara smiled, it had been a while since she had heard him this excited.

 _"I got offered a job with the FBI!"_

"Brian." She really didn't know what to make of the news. "What...uh...what happened to the garage idea? The one you were going to go into with Roman on?"

 _"The idea fell through. We were just hanging around Miami when Tanner contacted me. And that's not the best part! You know what is?"_

"No Brian, what is the best part?" So far, none of it had sounded that good yet.

 _"Tanner mentioned you too and that if you were to come help with the case you'd get a full pardon. Your record would be wiped clean."_

"Bri-"

 _"I know what you're going to say. You won't leave Dom. But that's the best part! I told them that and they said that they'd give him a full pardon too! Isn't that great?"_

"Yeah Brian. Amazing." She felt like a lead weight had settled into her stomach. Apparently Brian had noticed her sullen tone as well.

 _"What's the matter? I'd thought you'd be excited! This is your chance to come home."_

"Brian. I'm happy that you're happy about this. Really I am. But you have to know that the offer is bullshit. Maybe my record would be cleaned but there is no way they'd let Dom off with a full pardon."

 _"They gave me their word Sara. It's a legit offer."_

"Brian you know that I love you like a brother. But if you take the offer from the FBI then this will be the last time you'll hear from me. I can't have a direct line to an agent. The FBI could find a way to track the number and subsequently Dom and I can't risk that."

 _"Sara -"_

"No Brian. I'm serious. You take the job and this is goodbye."

 _"Uh...Then I guess-"_ She could hear a chocking sound on his end. _"Then I guess this is goodbye."_

"I guess it is. I really am happy for you Brian. I know being part of the FBI was what you wanted while on the force. I hope you find everything you're looking for there."

 _"Thanks. Are you sure you won't take the offer? Come home?"_

Sara looked over to where Dom had started walking towards her and smiled. "I am home Brian. Goodbye." With that she ended the call and quickly disassembled the phone. She'd have to get a new one soon but the sooner she got rid of that one the better. Dropping the pieces into the water she looked up as Dom sat beside her.

* * *

Before and during the phone call...

Dom divided out the money while Rico and Tego hovered near by. Finally bundling up the stacks he handed one to each of the guys. Rico complained that Tego's pile always looked bigger to which Tego responded, "I'm super-sized, baby."

Laughing at the two Dom turned to give Han his share. His smile was lost though taking in Han's expression. "What's going on?"

Han leaned against the truck taking his stack and counting the money. "Cops just raided our garage in Baracoa. They were real interested in you. The heat's on man and we just sent up a flare that's gonna lead them right to us. l say we move out first thing in the morning."

Dom shook his head. "Nah, it's me they want. And if they catch me, they're going to take down anybody with me." He took a quick look to where Letty and Sara where sitting on the beach and watched as Sara walked off a ways with her phone attached to her ear. He turned back to Han. "We had a good run but I think it's time for you to go do your own thing now."

Looking off into the distance he said. "I heard they're doing some crazy shit in Tokyo."

He took Han's hand in his. "Good luck man. Remember, you call if you ever need anything." With that the two men split and went their separate ways. Han towards the race and Dom to the beach.

Sighing he sat down next to Letty. The silence stretched on before Letty broke it. "l hear Rio is nice this time of year."

Dom shook his head. "The cops are getting hungrier."

Leaning back on the rock she was sitting on Letty appeared unfazed. "Then l guess we're doing our job."

"I'm a walking target. l don't want you around when they catch up to me."

Fed up Letty turned to Dom and grabbed his face so he'd look at her. "Ride or Die remember? How long have we been doing this Dom? Huh? And now all of a

sudden, out of nowhere, it's too dangerous? What about family? What about Sara? We'll figure it out, we always do."

"Let-"

"No Dom. No running away again. We'll figure it out together, as a family. Please."

"Okay Letty. As a family. Where Sara go off too?"

"She got a phone call. I think it's Brian, but she's not looking too happy to be talking to him. I heard some serious arguing on her end." Facing the direction Letty pointed to he could see she was right. Although he couldn't get past everything Brian had done, Sara considered him to be a brother and kept in frequent contact with him via burn phones. But where there were usually smiles when talking to him, there was only a look of sadness. Dom got up off the rock and made his way over to her.

 _"I am home Brian. Goodbye."_ Dom sees her take the phone apart and drop the pieces into the water at her feet. Well that can't be good...

"Everything alright?"

"Hmm?" Sara was lost in thought. "Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. Brian got a new job working for the FBI. I decided it wasn't safe to continue talking to him anymore. Even though it's a burn phone it can still be traced."

"I'm sorry."

She chuckled. "No you're not. I know you never liked me keeping in contact with him."

"No I didn't, but it made you happy so..."

"Well, what's done is done. No use crying about it. I will need to get a new phone though. Where's Letty?"

Looking over to where he'd left her, Dom answered honestly. "I don't know. She was just right there. She's probably a little ticked off at me."

"Why would she be ticked off at you."

Sighing he answered even though he didn't want to. "I told her that the police were starting to take too much notice of our actions and that I didn't want anyone with me when they caught up with me."

"Dominic Anthony Toretto!" He winced at the use of the full name. No matter how old you got, the use of the full name was never a good sign. "I know you are not thinking of sneaking off without me."

"It would be better for you if I wasn't around."

"Bullshit."

"Sara-"

"No Dom! That's bullshit. Three years we've been together. Three. Years." Sara moved to sit in his lap. Facing him she held her hands around his neck to make sure she could see his eyes. "Have at any time in those years I said I regretted being with you? No. You and I? We're like...we're like one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. We will never find that again. You're the other half of my heart. It won't beat without you. So if you want to leave then fine, we'll leave. But you are not going anywhere without me."

Sara had been on the edge of tears and Dom knew that he'd lost the battle. He consoled her the only way he could. He kissed her. It was a tender kiss. One that held promises for tomorrow and memories of yesterday. One that when it was over, Sara knew Dom wouldn't leave without her.

They spent that night with the ones closest to them, not once letting on their plan, and in the early morning sun packed their bags and drove off into the unknown. Before leaving, Sara snuck into Letty's room while she slept and tucked a note onto her side table along with the silver cross that Dom had given her earlier that year. It was a short goodbye and had Sara known what the future held, she would have written a lot more.

 _Letty,_  
 _I know you're gonna be pissed when_  
 _you realize what happened. Please_  
 _understand, it's for the best. Dom and_  
 _I are the ones they are looking for, not you._  
 _I don't know what we'd do if something_  
 _happened to you because of us. Please_  
 _let us go and don't come looking for us._  
 _Go back home, live life, be happy._  
 _You'll always be my sister._  
 _Ride or die chica._  
 _Luvs,_  
 _Sara_  
 _P.S. Take care of my necklace. I'll come_  
 _back for it someday._

* * *

Authors Area:

Hello, Hello!

I am back with the beginning of the second installment of my Dom/OC story. Partners in Crime: Ride or Die follows the storyline of Fast and Furious (2009), with obvious changes made to include Sara, and is a continuation of my story, Fast and Furious: Partners in Crime. I'm super excited to see where this story winds up and the reactions from the readers given the great feedback I got from PiC.

This is a particularly long chapter. PLEASE don't expect them all to be this long. There were a few things added, such as the phone conversation between Sara and Brian and the private scene between Sara and Letty. In the movie it always had confused me how Letty had found Brian, how she had known he could help bring Dom home, or if it was in the reverse, how did Brian know Letty was back and would help? The whole thing confused me. So this was my way of coping with that confusion. Letty knew Sara kept in contact with Brian and found him via that connection. I also wanted to incorporate Los Bandoleros into this chapter. If you haven't seen it I fully recommend doing so. It's a nice filler for the years between 2F2F and Fast and Furious.

Fair warning- I am terrible at updating but am hoping to keep the updates at least regular. I'm no car expert nor am I an English major so I have to doubt there will be errors in my story and for that I apologize.

Reviews are amazing and keep me motivated to update frequently. I am more than willing to take criticisms if they are constructive and aim to better the story. I am not forcing anyone to read this, if you don't like it don't read it. Simple as that.

If there is anything you'd like to see happen or have any suggestions to go along with the story please feel free to let me know. I might not use it, but then again, I might! You never know!

Until Next Chapter,  
Ramzgurl


	2. Two Years Too Long?

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

 _ **Chapter Two: Two Years Too Long?**_

* * *

Almost two years after chapter one...

* * *

Across the rooftops of Los Angeles Brian chased his mark. He needed to catch him, this guy had information that Brian needed. Briefly he wished Sara was there with him. She was the faster of the two of them. Then again, she never would have been caught dead dressed in a suit wearing dress shoes, let along go jumping from building to building in them. No, she would have left Brian to do the leg work and she would have headed them off somewhere...

Brian came back to the present as his perp jumped a five foot gap and made for a roof access staircase. Brian was keeping up but never getting closer then 10 feet from him. After another ten minute chase that took them over fences and through back alleys and busy markets, Brian finally managed to catch him in an apartment building by jumping out of a window at him.

Free falling for about ten feet their decent was stopped by a minivan with Brian landing on top. Sitting up Brian pulled his gun while the guy yelled that he didn't know anything

"Give me a name!"

"l don't know shit, man!"

"Give me a name!" Brian put his gun in the guys face. "Last chance! Give. Me. A. Name!"

"David Park! David Park's the guy you want."

An hour later he pulled up in front of the Federal Building in L.A. He was feeling proud of himself for getting what he needed. It had been a rough year. Getting assigned to the Cartel was pretty amazing and when he had heard they suspected the use of racers to smuggle the goods across he immediatley tried calling Sara to see if she'd be interested in going undercover in exchange for a pardon. He was discouraged when the number came up disconnected and disheartened when he couldn't track her down. He would give her the credit she was due, the girl knew how to disappear. There had been no news nor sign of her or Dom and although neither were a top priority for the FBI every agent there wanted to be the one to bring in the infamous Dominic Toretto and good cop turned bad Sara Trenton.

Stepping through the front entrance he was immediately greeted by Agent Lihn. A shorter woman of Asian decent, she was great at the desk but extremely timid when it came to field work. Brian often wondered why she joined the FBI when she hated confrontation. Brain listened as Agent Lihn prattled on about how he was late and that their boss was in a bad mood because of something to do with donuts. That was just great. The last thing he needed was a moody boss.

Walking into the conference room Brian noticed that he and Lihn were the last ones to show up. Apologizing he quickly sits down.

Agent in charge Carl Penning, a middle aged man that was past his prime and now got his rocks off by bossing around newer agents, scoffed as Brian sat. "Complaints keep rolling in after your little downtown Olympics, O'Conner. Tell me that reinstating you wasn't a mistake."

Even thought he wanted to give Penning a piece of his mind Brian kept his cool. "l got a name. David Park."

"David Park. That's it? That's all you got?"

Stasiak, another agent assigned to the case and someone who thought himself to be a hotshot, piped in from the back of the room. "David Park? l could throw a fortune cookie out this window and hit 50 David Parks right now."

Looking back at Stasiak, Brian defended himself. "lt's Korean, not Chinese." He looks back towards Penning. "Park is the guy that recruits street racers to be runners for the Braga cartel." He smiles. "We find Park, and we bust the bad guys."

* * *

Sara couldn't believe how quickly time had flown by. It had been nearly two years since they'd seen the beaches of the Dominican. They had traveled all over Central and South America and even ended up spending several months in Rio after running into Vince. That first encounter had been...interesting to say the least. Vince blamed Sara for what had happened back in L.A...Sara punched Vince in retaliation...Dom having had to step in between them. Yup. Good times.

If Sara was being honest, after that first meeting, it had ended up being some of the most relaxing months they'd had in a long time. Even though Brazil held a treaty with the US it was well known that Rio was run by the criminals. So long as they didn't make waves, no one looked their way twice. Sara was pretty sure they could have settled there and been quite happy, but shortly after they arrived they discovered that Rosa, Vince's wife, was pregnant. Knowing that the house they were sharing was small with the four of them, they couldn't imagine what it would be like with a baby as well. About a month before the baby was due Sara and Dom said their farewells to Vince and Rosa, promising to keep in touch.

It seemed like it was non-stop afterwards. Constant traveling, racing to get money when they needed it, and always looking over their shoulders, but Sara had never been happier. The only reason they had stopped in Panama City was because Sara had managed to get the flu and couldn't shake it. Having no choice but to find a hospital to get the necessary medicine, they took up a temporary residence above a small garage. It was small, only one room with an attached bathroom, but it was comfortable and the family they rented from had them eat with them every day. Even after Sara felt better there had never been any mention of leaving. Their youngest, a boy named Juan, had even gotten around to calling her and Dom, Tia and Tio. It still made Sara smile every time. That had been over a month ago.

It was a quiet day, well as quiet as it could be in a city with over 30,000 people. Dom and Sara where in the garage giving the Chevelle a tune up. The car has treated them well over the last few years. A tune up was the least they could do. They were interrupted when Juan came running in...

"Tio! Tio! Hay una llamada de telefono para que usted fuera!" (Uncle! Uncle! There is a phone call for you outside!)

Dom, having just pulled out the fuel filter looked over to Juan before sharing a confused and concerned look with Sara. Few knew the number and the only one that would be asking for him was Mia, and she would only call if there was a problem. Following Juan outside to the payphone that was off the hook he picks up the receiver, "Talk."

"Dom."

"Mia, l told you not to call me here." He was about to give her the speech again about keeping phone calls to an emergency basis only but Mia interrupted before he could start.

"Dom, it's Letty." His breath caught. "She's been murdered."

Sara looked up as Dom walked back into the garage. Seeing the look of devastation on his face she immediately dropped what she was doing to go over to him. "What? What is it? Is Mia okay?" She grabbed the side of his fact to look into his eyes. They were always the most expressive part about him.

He grabs her hands with his own. "Mia's fine."

"Then what is it?"

"It's Letty."

"Letty?" Sara was confused.

Taking a deep breath Dom explained what Mia had just told him. "Someone killed her. Ran her off the road. Her car exploded."

Sara's blood ran cold. No. NO! It wasn't possible. They had left Letty behind so she'd be safe. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't!

She hadn't realized she'd said all that out loud until Dom pulled her into a hug. "I know. I know."

She cried silently for a few minutes before pulling away. "So what now?"

"Funeral is in five days."

"Then we better get on the road now."

"Sara-"

"Don't even think about it Dom. I'm coming. I don't care if we're wanted. We should be there."

Nodding his head they separated. Dom to explain to the family why they had to leave so quickly and Sara to pack up what little belongings they had.

* * *

The day of the funeral was peaceful. Not a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze blowing. The procession was small. Immediate friends and family were there to pay their respects. Photos of Letty were up everywhere, but the one in the center was a snap shot that had been taken during a Sunday barbeque. It was back when she and Dom had still been together. They were leaning towards each other, and obviously happy.

Brian stood off to the side along with several other agents. As the priest gave the final prayer Stasiak came up to him and handed him a photo.  
"Facial recognition software matched Toretto and Trenton about ten minutes after they crossed the border. l don't get it. l thought they'd show." Stasiak took another look around to see if maybe he missed them.

Brian however stared at the photo. It was the first look at both Sara and Dom he'd gotten in almost five years. The differences were startling. Dom had bulked up and Sara had a hardened look about her. Stasiak was right. They wouldn't have crossed the border just to miss the funeral. Most likely Sara knew or at least figured there would be detail waiting for them...he looked up to a clearing about a quarter mile away. He couldn't see them but he'd put his money that they were there, watching the funeral from afar.

Dom and Sara were in fact watching the funeral from a distance. Just not in the clearing that Brian had thought. Sitting on top of a hill they watched as the crowd dispersed.

Sara leaned against Dom, tears silently falling from her eyes. "It's not right. Us not being down there."

Dom brought his arms around her waist, leaning his head on hers. "No it's not. None of this is right. None of this should have happened."

Sara turned her head to look at Dom. "Tell me we're going to find him Dom. Tell me we're going to find that son of a bitch that killed Letty and give him payback."

Pulling her in for a kiss, he leans so they are forehead to forehead and staring straight into each others eyes. "I promise."

Later that night Mia was finishing boxing up Letty's belongings. Grabbing the last box she walks out to the garage. Setting it on the table along with the other she turns, feeling something behind her. She can't help the gasp that comes out of her mouth as she see's her brother for the first time in five years standing there in front of her. Walking up to him she grabs him in a tight hug. "l told you not to come."

Sara smiles. "We wouldn't have missed it for anything."

Mia lets go of Dom and gives Sara a big hug as well. Letting go she turns to Dom. "They're staking the place out. lf they find you. . ."

Sara interrupts her, "They won't. I made sure of it."

Dom smiles and grabs Mia for another quick hug before holding her at arms length. "Come on. Look at you. All grown up."

A glint catches Dom's eye. He can't believe his eyes. He looks back at Mia for an explanation.

Walking up to the partially rebuilt Charger she tells him. "Letty wouldn't let them junk it. Even though it is a goddamn curse. When she came back, she was always in here, working on it day and night."

Seeing Mia starting to tear up, Sara goes up to Mia and wraps her arms around her.

Mia smiles at Sara before continuing. "lt was weird. lt was like she knew you'd come back."

They all stood there in silence. Sara was wondering what Letty had been thinking. Why would she have thought they'd come back. So long as there was a wanted sticker on their heads they had planned to stay far away from the U.S.. If it weren't for the funeral she doubted they would have ever come back. She caught sight of the silver cross hanging from the rear view mirror and couldn't help but smile. Letty had looked after it and put it in the safest place she knew.

Dom too had seen the cross and stared at it before asking, "Mia, can you show us the crash site?"

* * *

Authors Area:

Chapter two done and done. Unfortunately its mostly a filler chapter as a way to explain how they end up back in L.A.. I also threw in the Rio/Vince thing. It makes sense to me that they would have met up with Vince during the in between time of leaving Letty and getting the phone call from Mia. Otherwise how would they know where to go in Fast5?

Next chapter will most likely be up in a couple of days. I've been swamped with work and haven't had nearly the time I'd like to write.

I had a reviewer tell me that Tego and Rico's names were Leo and Santos. And you'd be right. Their names are Leo TEGO and RICO Santos. They even call Tego Tego in the fourth movie or even 'T'. But I can see the confusion. In Fast 5 and 6 they are called Leo and Santos. So to avoid any further confusion I will call them that from now on.

Reviews are amazing and the following I've gotten already is just awesome! I love each and every one of you guys.  
Until Next Chapter,  
Ramzgurl


	3. The Hunt for David Park

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

 _ **Chapter Three: The Hunt for David Park**_

Brian was getting a migraine. After a disaster of a briefing in which they found out they suddenly had a timeline on when to bring Braga in, the search for David Park was turning out to be much more difficult than he first thought. The search for a David Park in the immediate area had so far yielded over 500 results.

Their best bet was to eliminate those with no criminal record the list would still be much longer than anticipated. Still, it was their only chance. Walking out of the conference room he was met by Stasiak.

"Your boy Toretto's red Chevelle has been spotted in his old neighborhood. l'm going to bring his ass in."

Brian chuckled. He knew that Dom would be long gone before Stasiak was anywhere near him. "Not in your car you're not." He headed over to his desk to start compiling a list of David Parks. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

It was a good hour long drive to the scene of the wreck. Little had been said on the trip up. As the car is put into park Mia broke the tense silence. "It's straight ahead."

Dom and Sara get out of the car. To a normal individual you'd hardly be able to tell a wreck had happened barely a week ago, but to Sara and Dom it was almost like someone had painted a picture. Tire marks on the road, gouges in the blacktop, scorch marks, the final moments Letty experienced were all to easy to play out. Sara grabbed onto Dom's hand squeezing it as hard as she could as the gruesome scene came to live before her eyes.

Coming around the corner Letty's car was rammed. It was hard enough to cause her to go sideways and flip. The car tumbled, flipping three or four time before coming to a stop upside down. The driver of the other car would have stepped out to see if Letty was still alive. Was she? Would she maybe have been doing all she could to climb out of the wreck? Bloody and bruised, was the last thing she saw her killers face as he took aim and finished her off? Sara was brought back to the present when Dom pulled away. He walked over to where the second car had been. Seeing him kneel down she walked over to stand next to him.

"What is it?"

Bringing his hand down he swiped at something on the ground before showing her. "Is this what I think it is?"

His fingers were yellow. Only one thing that could be on a car would leave behind a yellow residue but to know for sure she bent down, ran her finger along the mark, and brought it up for a smell. "Blugh. Yup. No doubt about it."

Nodding, Dom got up and headed back to the car where Mia was waiting. Sara followed. But not before turning back to the scene one last time. She whispered, "Rest in piece Letty. Save a spot up there for me."

Pulling up back into their neighborhood, Dom stopped the car a few blocks away. Sara had warned them that there would most likely be a cop staking out the house since it was probably common knowledge that Dom and Sara were back in town. Before Mia got out of the car she had to ask.

"You found something back there didn't you?"

Dom sighed. He wanted to leave Mia out of this but she deserved to know. "There were burn marks on the ground. The kind that could only be caused by Nitrometh."

Sara cut in. "Unless it's changed in the last five years there's only one guy in all of L.A. that sells that."

Mia turned to Dom. "Nothing you can do is gonna bring her back, Dom. If l were Letty, l would ask you...No, l would beg you, please, let this go. Before it's too late."

Dom looks back at Sara before looking Mia in the eye. "It's already too late. We're gonna find out who did this. No matter what it takes."

Mia got out of the car and, with a final I love you and kiss on the cheek for Dom, started walking to her house. Sara slides to the front seat, stretching her arms out in front of her. "We need to find a place to crash. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

"We got a lead..."

She leans over the center and stops him with a kiss. Pulling away she says, "And it'll still be there in the morning. Besides, I only know where the shop is, not where the guy sleeps."

"Alright. I know a place we can stay." Putting the car into drive they headed off to get a couple hours of sleep. It was already late, but a couple of hours was better than nothing.

Mia was just about to her house when she was stopped by a man in a suit flashing a badge. "Miss Toretto. I'm Michael Stasiak, FBI." He guided her to back of his car. "Let's you and l have a little chat."

* * *

Brian was going cross-eyed. He'd spent all night narrowing the list down to around 50 possible David Parks with the help of Agent Trinh using date of birth and criminal record. Now all he had to do was wait for her to come back with details on the type of cars they drove and he'd know which one it was. He was sure the guy they were looking for would have a modified race car.

Dawn had risen before he made it back to the Federal building. Getting out of the elevator he was shocked to see Mia sitting in the holding cell with Stasiak talking to her. Thinking fast he picked up the phone and called Stasiak's office claiming to be from evidence and needing Stasiak down there immediately to sign some forms.

Seeing Stasiak leave the holding cell Brian waited a couple minutes before walking up to the officer on duty. "Hey, Tyler, we got a transfer." He motioned to Mia. "You want to come with me?"

Seeing limited options, Mia didn't say anything as she walked out of the room. She had never wanted to see Brian again, but even he was better than listening to the other guy prattle on about Dom and Sara and needing to do her patriotic duty and tell the FBI everything she knew. It had been hours. You'd think he would have figured out that she wasn't going to say anything.

* * *

Rock music blared in the garage as Dom and Sara walked in. Even though the garage itself was clean, Virgil was anything but. Sara remembered him being on the watch list of the LAPD when she was on the force. They never could bust him though. He kept all illegal transactions, like selling nitrometh, to a strictly cash only sale. And although everyone knew the side deals he pulled, everything was circumstantial evidence and not worth the time. Now however, he was their only lead.

Seeing him working under a car Dom pulled him out by his legs. Virgil's eyes widened when he saw the two faces staring at him. "Officer Trenton, Toretto. When'd you get back in town?"

Sara cringed at the use of her old title. It had been years since anyone had called her that, but she supposed that that was the only way Virgil knew her by. She chuckled a bit when she remembered how much she loved making his life hell when on the force. She told him that they were looking for a car, but Dom elaborated.

"You did an engine mod on it. Nitromethane tank. Ford full-size. Continental tires."

"Look, what are you doing, coming in here like this, huh?" Virgil waved his wrench around. Seemed he grew a pair since the last time she'd been here. Although he did look a bit more twitchy then she remembered...maybe drugs..."This ain't your scene anymore, boss." He points over to Sara. "And last I heard you weren't a cop anymore either so don't ever put your hands on me again, okay?" He rolled back under the car saying. "Say hi to your sister for me."

That did it. Dom pulled him back out grabbing onto his shirt passing him onto Sara. Sara used the momentum to slam Virgil onto the hood of the adjacent car and hold him there as Dom released an engine that had been hanging there. Dom stopped it just as it touched Virgil's cheek.

Virgil told them everything he knew without hesitation. "A Korean kid brought it in. His name's David Park. It's a green Ford Torino. Please don't drop this on me!" Sara looked at Dom. That had been easier then she thought. They had another lead. Now all they had to do was find David Park. How hard could that be...

* * *

Across town in a crappy 24 hour diner Brian watched as Mia walked out of the diner. Well, more like stomped. Admittedly the conversation could have gone much better. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to find her and apologize for everything that had happened, he just didn't know how. Still didn't apparently. He reflected on the conversation he just had with her.

 _"Look, what l did to you was wrong. I'm sorry. It was. . . It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."_

 _Leaning back in her seat Mia stared at Brian in disbelief. "I'm sorry, too, Brian. I'm so sorry that you had to come into my home and pretend to love me. I'm so sorry that you ripped my family apart. I'm so very sorry that that was hard for you. But you know what? Sara was a cop too. She chose to leave it behind! She chose family."_

 _"I know l lied to you. l lied to Dom too. Hell, l lied to everybody. That's what l do best. It's why the Feds recruited me."_

 _Mia leaned forward, her arms crossed in front of her resting on the table. "Maybe you're lying to yourself. Maybe you're not the good guy pretending to be a bad guy. Maybe you're the bad guy pretending to be the good guy. You ever think about that?"_

 _Brian looked Mia right in the eye. "Every day."_

 _"l always wondered, why did you let my brother go that day?"_

 _"Because Sara would have beat the shit out of me."_

 _"Brian..."_

 _"l don't know. That's the truth. Maybe Sara did have something to do with it. But I just don't have a straight answer for you."_

 _Mia shook her head. She knew that he knew the real answer, he just wasn't ready to say it out loud. Grabbing her bag she got up from the booth and walked out the door, not even bothering to look back._

Getting up he threw a couple dollars on the table to pay for the coffee and made his way back to the office. His mood lifted slightly though when agent Trinh ran up to him.

"Hey Brian, so l got the cross-checks on David Park back and have a list of possibles."

"Finally, what d'you got?"

After several possibilities that included a Scion, a Tahoe, two Mini Coopers, a Saturn, and a Sebring, Brian was started to loose hope.

"...A '98 Nissan 240 with an illegal mod."

Brian stops short grabbing onto Trinh's arm. "Wait. That's it."

"What? The 240 with the illegal mod? How do you know?"

Grabbing the file in her hands he started for the door "'Cause that's something I'd drive." Jumping into his car he glanced at the address and realized it was almost all the way across town. He sped off into traffic. They finally had a lead and he was not going to loose it.

* * *

Turned out that finding David Park had been easier than Sara had thought it would be. Turned out that Virgil was very meticulous when it came to record keeping. Pulling up to the apartment building Dom looked to his right at Sara. "I want you to stay in the car. I don't know what will be waiting up there."

Scoffing, Sara gets out of the car and comes around to the driver's side waiting for Dom to get out. When he does she replies, "Not knowing what's up there is exactly why I'm coming. You need backup." She moves to stand in front of him, putting her hand on his chest. "Besides, I thought you'd know by now that we're in this together. Where you go I go."

After a quick peck Dom nods his head, it had been a long shot anyway. The walk up to the apartment was done in silence, broken only once when Sara pulled out her gun to prime it. Finally reaching the fourth floor they stop briefly in front of the door to apartment 402. A quick nod and Dom kicks in the door. Rushing into the apartment with her weapon drawn it was obvious to Sara that David was alone. Dom grabs him and tosses him against the wall holding him by the throat.

Seeing David struggling, Sara comes up beside them and holds her gun next to his head. Hearing David's pleas to not shoot him she asks, "Who runs a green Torino?"

"I don't know!"

Dom puts more pressure on his throat. "They're running Nitrometh. Whose car?"

"I don't know, man. I'm just the middleman. I swear! I'm just the middleman!"

Dom tosses him across the room. Sara watches as David hit and breaks the back of his couch. He groans and rolls to face the duo.

"Wait, wait, wait. I don't know shit, man. I swear. I just run cars for Braga, all right? All I can do is get you in the race! That's all I can do!"

Sara's blood ran cold. Braga? What the hell had Letty gotten herself into that she was working with one of the biggest drug Cartels known? Walking up to David, she needed answers. "What race?"

David must have realized that he'd said to much because he refuses to answer the question. Turning to Dom, Sara looks at him then over to a large window in the corner, then back to David. "Dom, I think our friend here could use some fresh air."

David tried to fight Dom off but it was a lost struggle. Pretty quickly his struggles turned to screams as he dangled out the fourth story window, Dom holding onto his feet. Sara walks up next to Dom.

"I'll ask again. What race?"

"Let me up, man! Come on man! I don't know shit! I told you, you got to talk to Braga!"

Before the pair could ask anymore questions a familiar voice spoke behind them. "Bring him up, Dom."

Looking over their shoulders Dom and Sara stared at Brian, ignoring the shouts coming from outside the window. More specifically Sara stared at the gun in Brian's hand pointed at Dom's back. Slowly she tightened the grip on her own gun, ready if something were to happen.

"I said bring him up."

Dom focused back onto David. "You here to take me in, O'Conner?"

"Sara, tell him to bring him up."

Sara looked at Brian. "He's a grown ass man Brian. I have no control over what he does." Looking back towards David, who had gotten to the point of just

saying shit over and over again, she hits his foot. "Shut up! You're attracting attention."

Brian realizing that Sara wasn't going to help him tried a different tactic. "Letty was my friend, too."

This got Dom's attention. He turns his head to look at Brian. "You weren't anyone's friend."

"Yo, can you guys talk about this later? Maybe pull my ass up!"

Sara looks over the window sill. "What part of shut up don't you get?"

Brian went on. "She was running for this guy, Braga, and things went bad. I'm going to get these guys, Dom. Now let me do my job and bring him up."

Dom turns to look at Sara who smirks in return. Whispering to Dom without looking at Brian she says, "We need to get out of here, we got what we came for."  
Dom transfers David to one hand, turning, he faces Brian. "I'm going to kill this Braga." Sara gave a small cough. "We. We are going to kill Braga. And anyone else who gets in my way."

With that he lets go of Davids foot. Brian rushes forward to try to help David who had thankfully grabbed onto a drain pipe. Pulling David back into the apartment Brian looks behind him only to realize Dom and Sara were gone. Dammit. At least he still had David Park...

* * *

Authors Area:

I. Am. So. Sorry! Oh my god I did not mean to go this long without an update and then it's basically a filler chapter! I feel like a horrible author. Work has been crazy hectic. It seems like everyone has gotten the flu and those that haven't have been busting their asses on overtime to cover shifts. I've hardly had anytime to write anything at all and it hit me earlier today (my first day off all week) that I haven't updated. So please please please bear with me for a little bit. Updates will come when they can.

Anyway. The next chapter will be when the action starts up. Everyone has now found David Park, Sara and Dom are one step closer to figuring out who was responsible for Letty's death, and Mia saw Brian again for the first time in five years...hmmm...

I would hazard a guess at there being about five more chapters to this story, but there could be as many as eight. Depends on how long winded I get I guess.

Reviews are amazing! And a huge thank you to everyone that has followed/favorited this story. Please stay with me as I've already got ideas brewing for Fast 5 (which makes it extremely difficult to stay on task and finish Fast 4 lol).

Until Next Chapter,  
Ramzgurl


	4. Real Racers

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

 _ **Chapter Four: Real Racers**_

The next couple of days were a flurry of activity trying to get ready for the race. Thanks to David Park both Sara and Dom had a slot in the next race to prove if they had what it took to run for Braga. They needed two more drivers for the next run so while Dom worked on finishing the Chevy, Sara was in a mad dash to make modifications to the Chevelle.

Taking a break, Sara grabbed two ice cold Corona's from the fridge and headed over to Dom. "You know that Brian's going to be there too right? No way they don't know about the race now they got Park."

"I'm not worried."

"I didn't figure you wouldn't be, but don't underestimate him Dom. A lot can change in five years. He might give us a run for our money."

Taking a sip from his beer, Dom looked over at her. "Then we just need to want it more."

* * *

Later that night was when the race was set to take place. Dom and Sara had agreed to arrive separately and not interact more than necessary. The idea was that if no one knew they were together and they couldn't be used against one another during the race. This is why Sara found herself taking off twenty minutes ahead of Dom to the assigned destination, which turned out to be a converted parking garage. It looked like any standard racing scene, cars, girls, and loud music. Glancing up she saw a gigantic net stretched across the ceiling and a man playing golf...that was new. As she got out of the car a woman walked up to her. She came to a stop right in front of Sara. "You one of Park's?"

Sara stared at her, a smirk coming to her face. "Like you don't already know."

The woman smiled back, "Let's go."

As they walked they picked up two other racers. They didn't look like much to Sara. They didn't have the hunger in their eyes that she knew she had in hers. All they wanted was the big payday, had no focus, that's why they'd be sloppy. Halfway through the garage they came up on Brian having a disagreement with another blonde man. Sara shook her head. Leave it to him to already get in an argument with another driver.

The woman, who Sara had learned along the way was named Giselle, broke up the would be fight. "ls there a problem here?"

The blonde punk shook his head but Giselle was already looking at Brian. "You one of Park's guys, Blondie?"

"Yeah. Yeah, l am."

"Follow me."

They were lead to a flight of stairs that went up to a veranda, of sorts, overlooking the giant net that Sara had noticed earlier. As she was going up Sara heard a familiar engine and turned in time to see Dom pulling up before they made it to the top of the stairs where they were directed by Giselle to stand off to the side and wait while she went downstairs again. Finally after about five minutes of watching one guy play golf and the other man, who had a giant tattoo on his neck, egg him on Giselle returned with Dom close behind. It didn't take long before the man with the golf club started to talk while lining up a swing. Then it became apparent pretty quick that he was the one in charge.

"You all know why you're here. Good drivers, are a dime a dozen. Every corner's got a Chingadera tuner racing for pinks." He took a swing then lined up another, not looking at any of the drivers. "That's not what Braga has got me looking for. Braga wants someone that would sell their Abuelita to be behind the wheel." For whatever reason that got a smirk out of Brian.

The man, who Sara figured was Campos, one of Braga's main men, turned and slowly walked to the group. "Someone that drives their ten second cars, not in a straight line,but to push it and make it go places no one else would take it. Real drivers."

Dom asked the money question. "So, what are we hauling?"

"For the money Braga's paying, you don't need to know."

This time Sara spoke up. "You just said you wanted real drivers." Everyone turned to look at her. "A real driver knows exactly what's in their car."

Tattoo guy stood up and got in her face. "Guera, real driver, nobody's forcing you to race."

Dom took over. "You the boss?"

"Do l look like a boss?"

Campos interrupted. "Fenix, back off. My job is to find the best drivers, period. Whoever wins the race gets the info. We cool?" Giselle was handing a portable GPS out to each driver as Dom stared down Fenix. Sara silently still called him tattoo guy. What the hell kind of a name was Fenix anyway...

Campos had to ask again before Dom responded. "Yeah, we're cool."

One of the other racers, who looked like a wannabe rapper spoke up. "No, we ain't cool, man. Who's closing these streets?"

Campos laughed. "No one. That's the point."

Lining up at the base of the garage all five drivers waited for signal. This was where you'd think nerves would kick in but Sara was completely relaxed. The GPS started a countdown.

 _Ten..._

Sara looked to her left at Dom. Sharing a smile and a nod they didn't need to say any words. Ride or die was the motto to live by. They would do whatever was needed to be the ones to finish the race.

 _Nine..._

Dom shifted in his seat. He wasn't worried. He knew at least one of them would finish. After looking to his right and nodding to Sara, he looked to his left. Brian...

 _Eight... Seven... Six..._

"You sure you want to do this?"

 _Five..._

Brian looked back at Dom. "A lot has changed."

 _Four..._

Dom looked straight ahead. "You're right."

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

For Sara, time seemed to slow down. Adrenalin pumped through her making everything come into perfect focus.

 _One..._

Breathe in, breathe out...

 _GO!_

 **(I briefly considered stopping the chapter here, but then it would have been really really short...so onward)**

Tires squealed as everyone hit the gas. Dom's Chevy lifted it's front end he had so much power under the hood. As soon as they got to the main road they made a sharp right turn, entering traffic.

 _*You are now five miles from your destination._

Dom managed to get an early lead with Sara right behind. Brian brought up the rear but it didn't take long for all drivers to be in a huddle.

Traffic was being a problem though. Getting stuck behind a truck Sara lost momentum but seeing Dom duck into oncoming traffic followed.

 _*Right turn ahead._

In the mirror Sara saw one of the other drivers get t-boned by a suburban causing a pile up and forcing Brian to go off course. She didn't celebrate though, she knew Brian was nothing if not persistent.

It was the three of them, Dom, herself, and the punk ass little driver in the yellow Mitsubishi, neck and neck. Sara would give credit were credit was due. For him being so damn nervous about the traffic he was doing well. One thing that struck Sara as odd was the lack of police.

They had caused at least one major accident yet not a single cop was coming after them. She didn't have long to ponder that though as the punk started ramming both her and Dom's cars. Kid had some balls on him.

 _*You are now one mile from your destination._

Sara was getting tired of the Mitsubishi. She could already tell she was going to be sore as hell come tomorrow. She needed to get rid of the punk, but how? Noticing the road split up ahead she jerked her car over, maneuvering in between the other car and Dom, forcing the Mitsubishi to the left. Just as he came in to ram her again she punched it, causing the car to jerk forward just enough that he missed her and hit the median at an angle causing the car to flip.

There was a brief moment were Dom and Sara believed they were the only two left. That moment was short lived when out of seemingly nowhere Brian's blue Skyline was beside them.

Brian was finally back in the race. After a detour of alley ways and grassy hills he was just behind the others. "Yeah, guess who's back, Dom?!"

Drifting into a left turn Sara managed to pull out of the turn first and get just ahead of the guys. By now she was laughing out loud with excitement. Man she loved to drive.

 _*You are now one-quarter mile from your destination._

Dom and Brian were head to head. Neither getting ahead of the other. Dom saw Sara just ahead waiting for the right moment to hit the NOS. He knew she'd wait until he passed her to do it, so without wasting any more time he hit his NOS he shot ahead. A few seconds later Brian was coming up fast, having hit his own NOS shortly after Dom. Sara too hit her NOS and flew to the front of the pack with no problems. But just as the Skyline was almost past Dom, he jerked his own car to the right causing his front end to bump into Brian's tail end, forcing the blue car into a spin.

Dom smiled and couldn't help but comment and he saw Brian come to a stop before shooting off again, desperate to catch up. "Still a buster."

People were already cheering for Sara and Dom when they heard the GPS tell them they had reached their destination.

Smiling as she got out, Sara went over to Dom to congratulate him on a good race when Brian pulled up. As soon as he got out of the car he walked up to Dom looking extremely pissed off. "At least we know you can't beat me straight up!"

Dom kept his cool. "l didn't know there were any rules."

Giselle walked over to Sara, getting her license for their records. As this was happening, Fenix came walking up to Dom shouting in Spanish about how bad-ass the race was. "Now that's what l call real driving!"

Brian got in Fenix's face, "No, that's bullshit!"

Fenix was telling Brian to go home and cry to his mama when Campos walked up to Dom and Sara. "You work for Braga now. When the GPS calls, you follow."

Giselle replaced Campos asking for Dom's driver license. Sara, having already given her information walked over to her car not paying much attention to the interaction between the two until Giselle asked for a phone number. Sara knew damn well she never gave a number out.

"The number is for me." As Giselle walked away Dom smirked, until he saw Sara watching...

* * *

After getting the details about a sort of 'welcome' party that was going to happen the following night Sara got into her car and drove back to the warehouse they were temporarily calling home. She was angry, both at herself and Dom. She knew that it was her idea for them to not interact with each other for the race and with Dom being as good looking as he was, she'd be the first to admit he had serious sex appeal, it was an inevitability that someone would hit on him. Didn't mean he had to enjoy it... Turning on the stereo she grabbed a beer and started to work on the damage done to her car during the race. Most of it was cosmetic, but she wanted to double check the engine to be sure.

It was nearly an hour later when Dom pulled into the warehouse having taken the scenic route in hopes that Sara had calmed down a bit. It was a testament as to how mad she was when she didn't even look up when he drove in. Getting out of his car he went over and started looking at her engine with her.

They worked silently for about ten minutes before Sara spoke. "You even think about answering a call from her and I will castrate you."

"Come on Sara, you know it ain't like that."

Finally looking up Sara grabbed a rag to wipe the grease off her hands. "Really? 'Cause it sure looked think something from where I was standing." When she tried to walk past him, he grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the car with his body. She glared up at him. "Let go Dom."

Leaning in to her he said, "You know it ain't like that."

"Doesn't make me any less angry to see another woman trying to take what's mine. Even more so when you don't tell her to fuck off."

"You know you are the only one for me." He lifted her slightly so she had no choice but to wrap her legs around him. "You are the only one I want to touch, the only one I want to make scream my name, the only one I could imagine waking up next to in the morning."

Sara fought the smile creeping up on her face. If she smiled, then he won, and she hated losing. "Goddammit. How am I supposed to stay mad at you when literally sweep me off my feet and say such romantic things to me. Jerk." She smacked his shoulder.

Chuckling he pulled her up even higher, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned in, his face so close to Sara's that when he spoke his lips skimmed hers, "You are the only one for me Sara. Ain't nobody else can put up with my shit or put me in my place faster than you. I know I don't say it enough, but I do love you Sara."

"I know you do. You don't have to say it all the time because you show me that you do everyday and actions are stronger than words. But I guess I love you too."

Leaning in they shared a kiss. Soon all they knew was each other; cars, races, and other women forgotten. Dom carried her back to the makeshift bedroom they had, it was little more than a mattress in what used to be an office, but it was theirs and he intended to make sure she never doubted how much he loved her.

The morning after the race was tranquil for Sara and Dom, rolling out of bed around noon, and then only because their stomachs wouldn't be ignored any longer. That night they were expected to show up for the party that Campos was hosting but beyond that they had no concrete plans for the day aside from fixing their cars. So after eating two day old leftover Chinese takeout, which was a horrible as it sounded, they got to work.

* * *

Opposite of the easy, late morning of the pair, Brian found himself up before the sun rose trying to find a way to get on the team. It had been decided by the higher ups that they'd arrest one of the drivers so Campos would have no choice but to call Brian in. Deciding to target the blonde man, named Dwight, that argued with Brian the night before, a tactical squad surrounded the house Dwight owned. It was with great pleasure that Brian, in full face mask, broke into Dwight's house yelling FBI and for everyone to get down.

Dwight, not know what was happening asked the man who was handcuffing him what he did.

Brian came up next to him placed a bag of white powder in Dwight's hand before tossing it on the table. "You're under arrest for distribution of meth."

While being drug out of the house Dwight yelled about how he had never touched meth and that he wasn't guilty of anything. Another cop came up to Brian as he removed the face mask; those things were hot as hell.

"You know that's never gonna stick, right?"

Brian smirked. "Yeah, it's not supposed to."

* * *

Authors Area:

Okay. I am so so sorry. I never meant for it to be so long from my last update. I have no real excuse. I could come up with some sob story and tell you my grandpa died and he and I were close, but that didn't happen. Or I could say that my computer went to hell and I lost all my files, but that didn't happen either. The truth is the last few months have just been hell for me both at work and at home and as a result I lost my writing bug completely. So there you go. No other reason for the lack of updates other than I just didn't want to. So :-P ( I even stuck my tongue out at the computer as I typed that. )

I would like to throw a HUGE SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE that has stuck with me and patiently waited for an update. Updates will come, they will just be slow. I'm hoping though now that crap has slowed down here a bit that I'll be able to write more, and even more so that I'll have the desire to write more.

This chapter had a lot going on, but not much all at the same time movie wise. I changed it up a bit so both Dom AND Sara got to be drivers for Braga, hope that didn't mess with too much. Sara gets a little jealous when Giselle hits on Dom. Personally I don't like Giselle, and if there would have been a way to leave her out of it I would have. But, unfortunately, she is important both in this movie as well as Fast 5 and Fast and Furious 6. But I really don't like her... Anyway, moving on, I decided to keep Dom's reaction to her the same as the movie, thus causing the jealousy for Sara. Then we get to see the sweeter side of them as a couple...

I felt it was important to include after the race for Dom and Sara to show their dynamic as a couple. They've been together for five years at this point and I wanted to establish that even though they would argue, Dom and Sara knew enough about each other that they could work through it. To me it showed they are secure with each other, even when things like jealousy came into play.

The Spanish used is from Google. I don't know how to speak Spanish, despite one year of it in high school, lol. But here's what I got:  
Chingadera - Motherf*cker  
Abuelita - Grandma  
Guera - White Girl, slang term

Hit me up with reviews. You know how I like it.

Until Next Chapter,  
Ramzgurl


End file.
